The ester of .alpha.-tocopherol with phosphocholine, .alpha.-tocopherylphosphocholine (also known as .alpha.-tocopherolphosphocholine), a method of manufacturing same, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof have been described in the literature. See, e.g., Japanese Public Patent Disclosure No. 1-211578, published Aug. 24, 1989.
It has now been found that .alpha.-tocopherylphosphocholine, also referred to herein as CPR-2001, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts (collectively the "subject compounds") are useful chemopreventative and adjuvant agents in several aspects. Further, it has been found that the subject compounds form liposomes.